Naruko's Family
by Spirtblade627
Summary: Naruko was attack when she failed the Achadmy test, she was saved by a strange swordsman and now she has been adopted by who? Yugao and Anko of all people now watch her going threw the twist and turns of romance and family. tayushika naruhaku Yuri lemons
1. Naruko Hurt, forever

Naruko had just failed the test the first time she was sad and was walking back home.

Three drunks were also after the demon brat they found her the grabbed Naruko and shoved her into an alley.

"You are the demon bitch that killed our friends!"

"no no I'm not!"

"don't lie to us!"

"are you going to kill me?"

"you deserve a fate worse then death whore! We are going to rape that small body of yours every week for the rest of your life!"

Naruko was scared she knew what was coming. One of them u zipped their pants and pulled it out.

He pressed it against her lips.

"no stop." she said but her kept pressing they shouted a number of things at her, he was about to get it in when something happened.

A sword was producing from the mans chest the sword slid out and he fell on his back.

The other two look back at who it was and saw a lone swordsman.

"you bastard!" one shouted but found himself headless a second later.

"what the-" was all the third could say before he was halved. The swordsman sheathed his blade and picked Naruko up.

She started to cry. "shhh, shhhh, shhhhh. It's okay your safe now he disappeared.

He walked into a house and was greeted by a young woman with long black hair. "there you are- what happened?"

"this girl was nearly raped." the woman took Naruko from him.

She brought her to the bath she had prepared earlier and set her in. Naruko was crying silently.

The woman washed her off, cleaning her of grime and what of the fluids that had gotten on her face.

Then her daughter entered "mom what's wrong?"

"Haku go and prepare some food for our friend here she has been through a lot." Haku nodded and went off to do so.

The swordsman went to see the Hokage. He knew what she was and was wondering way she didn't have a proper protection detail.

He knocked onto the door of the hokage's office. He heard a voice say enter.

He walked in he was very silent which meant he was pissed.

"what my I help you with?" the third said and got a glare.

"I would like to talk to you about Naruko."

"not another complaint!"

"no actually it involves what's inside of her." five ANBU then appeared swords at his neck.

"how do you now of it?" the third asked I'm a serious voice.

"it isn't that hard to figure out when mist of the village calls her kyubi brat you might want to keep secrets better."

"what is it you want to talk about?"

He then disappeared from infront of the ANBU to the chair in front of the desk.

"your protection detail on your jincruki she's not properly trained and you have her going around alone in a village were the majority of it wishes to kill her? That's a good why to get her killed and in turn set it free."

"what do you?"

"the tailed beast can't be killed easily the will come back even if you seal it In someone."

"do not worry about it I have ANBU always watching."

"where were they then?"

"what do you mean?"

"today not that long ago I happened upon a three drunks about to rape Naruko. The three are now dead and Naruko is at my house recovering."

This shocked the third he would have to punish the ANBU that were supposed to be protecting her.

It also got a reaction out of two of the five ANBU one of them in a cat mask who's sword started to quiver in rage and another in a wolf mask who's KI spiked.

"I'll take some of your ANBU to my house to protect her for caution but as I said without her trained you need to have guards around her at all times even if it's in the shadows."

"cat, dog follow this man to his house and keep watch over her I have much more work to get done because if this."

Cat and dog followed him back. He led them in to his house.

"Naruko is back in the bathroom beginning cleaned by a friend of mine. You can wait here while I make some tea."

He walked to the kitchen.

Naruko was still crying as Haku's mother rinsed her off. She than pulled Naruko into a hug.

"it's okay it's okay. Hmmmhmmhmm hmmmhmmmm it's okay it's alright my sweet baby." she continued to hum a tune she made up to get Haku to stop crying when she was a baby. She rocked her back and forth.

Yugao started to hear someone humming a tune she realized it was the woman comforting Naruko.

She helped Naruko get dressed in a pink kimono she lobed her and brushed her hair while she stroked her back. Making her feel loved and cared for was important after how she was treated she helped her out and dried her tears.

On her way to the dining room she saw two ANBU she nodded to them and continued to help her.

She sat her down at the table and Haku came in with a big bowl of ramen.

"I hope this will help you feel better." she said and went to get tea. She put dome in front of her and walked out.

Naruko picked up the chop sticks and started to slowly eat the ramen it was a record pace for Naruko but she kept at a steady pace. When her bowl was near empty Haku came in with another.

Haku removed the bowl and set it in the sink then went to give tea to cat and dog.

She handed them each a cup the swordsman was with them.

"she'll be back to normal in a few days but she will have changed." he said and cat nodded.

"never quite get why you ANBU are so silent all the time. Eh white fong?"

"it's white fang and that's not me." dog said in a annoyed voice.

"see that wasn't so hard." kakashi then removed his mask holding it so they wouldn't see his face as he drank some tea.

"so Yugao how goes your fling with Anko?" Kakashi spits out the tea and Yugao blushed. "sorry couldn't reist."

Kakashi dons his dog mask back on. "hows your thing with that woman going?"

"the thing your referring to is non existent I saved her and Haku when I was in the land of water she's only here now because she says she wishes to repay her debt."

"and your name?" cat asked.

"I noticed when I mentioned your fling with Anko you blushed means that it's probably true."

"never mind."

"that's what I thought."

Finally after five bowls Naruko had finished eating age turned to Haku's mother and smiled a gave a smile laugh of embarrassment.

"thank you." Naruko said.

"it's okay after... That you deserve rest and care" naruko's face saddened.

"thanks for saving me. If you didn't they would of... done horrible things."

"try not to think about it much take your time."

"No. If I don't get it out now it will burden me the rest of my life ." Naruko started to tear up.

"it's alright." she tried to comfort her.

"if you didn't save me then they would of raped me. They would have raped my throat, butt and my entrance." she was crying more.

"They'd do everything they could think of! They'd said they'd do it to me whenever they wanted to make me their bitch." she covered her face. "They also said they'd sell me out as a whore."

"But, but you people saved me!" she hugged her.

"Is she okay mom?" Haku walks in and asks then Naruko latches onto her too.

She kisses Haku's mom on the cheek then reattached to Haku. She then kisses Haku on the lips.

Naruko just meant it as a thank you but they then both sink into the kiss.

They fall over onto the ground still kissing. They break apart occasionally for a breath before they start kissing again.

"oh my" Haku's mother said.

Yugao walks in to see why it was so silent and saw Haku and Naruko making out on the floor.

"Wow" cat said. They then break apart and gaze into each other's eyes. They embrace into a tight hug.

That night Naruko stayed there too afraid to go back to her apartment so soon.

She would be staying with Haku in her room but they would have to share a bed.

Naruko climbed in with Haku and snuggled close to her. Haku put her head on Naruko's breasts which were big for her age.

And Naruko wrapped her arms around Haku holding her to herself.

They sleep soundly and Naruko didn't have a single bad dream.

Naruko woke up in the morning with Haku still resting her head between her breasts. She smiled and hugged Haku close.

When they finally got up Naruko learned she wouldn't be staying another night this saddened her at first but then she learned someone was adopting her into their home.

"Who?" Naruko asked.

"You'll see." Was all Haku's mother said.

She and Haku brought Naruko to a house that was out of the village a little bit it was a simple small house she opened the door and then saw to woman with big smiles on their faces.

One had purple hair reaching to her waist and chocolate brown eyes and was wearing a t shirt and pants the cut at a little above the ankle. The other had violet hair in a spiky pony tail and light brown eyes she had on a fishnet t-shirt and a dark orange skirt.

"Hello there Naruko-Chan" The purple haired one knelt down so she's eye level. "I'm Yugao." The violet haired one also knelt down.

"I'm Anko." She said.

"We'll be taking care of you from now on." Yugao said. "I'll show you around follow us." She stood up and lead Naruko away. Naruko noticed a broken cup and picked up a piece but cut her finger by mistake.

"Ow!" She said.

"It's okay Naru-chan." Someone said in a comforting voice surprisingly it was Anko. "I'll take care of it." She took Naruko's finger and sucked the spot that was bleeding until it stopped. Then she put a band aid on it. "There all better." She smiled.

Naruko shifted uneasily. "Yugao-san, Anko-chan is making me feel good in a way I don't understand!" she rushed over and hid behind her legs and peek out nervously at Anko. Yugao giggled at this and how Anko mock pouted.

"Come on Naruko Stay with me and I'll protect you from crazy snake lady." She followed behind her then paused and looked back at Anko.

"You coming crazy snake lady?" this time Anko really pouted and hoped that name didn't stick.

"Yeah, yeah."

Yugao showed Naruko her room it was good sized with a bed in the corner and a window that had a view to an open area in the woods, a big closet and desk. Naruko sat on the bed and laid back on it.

"The bed's really soft."

"Yeah it is." Yugao agreed. She showed her the rest of the house and the rest of the day seem to go by quickly.

Naruko had gotten in bed for the night; and Anko and Yugao were in the living room.

"well she's finally asleep and we're alone. You know what that means we can do right?" Anko put a hand on her thigh. Yugao got up and headed to the bedroom.

"No not tonight we have a child in the house now. I'm going to bed." Yugao said. Anko looked up and hanged over the couch.

"Yuuugaaoo-Chaaann." She whined.

"No means, no Anko."

"I really wanted to draw blood tonight too." Yugao threw a folded blanket at her.

"Just for that you're on the couch tonight."

Naruko was having nightmares about yesterday so she couldn't sleep and she got up. She headed into the living room, and saw Anko on the couch she went over and looked over her face she opened her eyes and look back.

"Need something kid?"

"I'm having nightmares, so can I sleep with you?" The Look she gave her made it so she couldn't say no.

"Sure kid." She got onto the couch with her and fell asleep.

**A/N: well the ending was kinda sweet I'd figure I'd ease up on the sadness so much there next chapter we'll introduce a few other pairings and just so you all know Naruko is twelve right now, Haku's thirteen, Yugao's twenty, Anko's twenty two and Haku's mom who I'm naming Kukiko which means snow is twenty eight. One of the pairing I'm doing in the next chapter is one of my favorites, Shikamaru/Tayuya. The others I'm keeping a secret. **


	2. Naruko's Family

Yugao wakes up the next morning she gets up from her bed and yawns. She remember the meeting yesterday on how Naruko clearly needed more protection then she was getting and how to do it. Yugao volunteered for Naruko to come and live with her so she could be protected always by her and Anko. It was agreed upon but some had argued that she should be with Kakashi instead because he was stronger but she countered that after what she had been through it would only make her uneasy to live around a guy.

Yugao wondered how Naruko had slept and she walked out into the living room. She smiled at what she saw both Naruko and Anko were cuddled up on the couch sleeping together. Yugao giggle softly when she saw Naruko rubbed her head on anko's breast and made her moan softly.

She walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for them all. Since she was protecting Naruko she was on a S-rank mission and didn't have any missions until she was trained to the extent she could protect herself.

She had made them steamed rice, Miso soup, Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), broiled Fish and some green tea to drink.

Yugao starts to hear the two waking.

Naruko's eyes drift open. 'Wow this pillow is really soft too.' She thought. Then she remembered she had slept with Anko last night. She looks and realized her head was on Anko's breasts.

Anko looks down at Naruko and smiles. "Morning Naru-Chan, you sleep well?" She nodded nervously with a blush on her face. Anko didn't know why she had the blush until she nodded and a sharp feeling of pleasure went through her.

"Sorry Anko-Chan I didn't mean to." Naruko said and Anko patted her head.

"Don't worry about it." They got up. Anko stretched. "Is that Breakfast I smell?" Anko said.

"Yes and it's going to get cold if you two don't come over and eat it." Yugao shouted back at her in a bit upset voice. Naruko rushed over while Anko went over to Yugao.

"Yuuuugggaoooo-Chaaan" She said and wrapped her arms around her. "You're not still mad at me for last night."

"I am actually." She said then literally eeped as Anko bit her ear.

"You can't be mad at me remember?" she whispered seductively, licking her neck slowly.

"Yes I can!" Yugao said trying to resist.

"We both know that's not true." She started to kiss her neck nipping it lightly.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Naruko asked. Anko stopped kissing her. Yugao blushed. Yugao shrugged Anko off and went to the table to eat.

Breakfast went by quickly when they were done Yugao asked Naruko something.

"so Naruko you want to be a ninja?" She nodded. "Well why are you wearing a bright orange jumpsuit then?"

"It's the only thing I could afford." Naruko said.

"Well you live with us now so we can get you something that suits a ninja better okay?" Yugao said.

"Okay Yugao nee-san." Naruko said.

They headed into town to get Naruko some clothes.

"Um Yugao Nee-san here." She held up her frog wallet to Yugao. "I know it's not much but it should help pay for the clothes." She said.

The wallet was pack to the full and it should have been more than enough to pay for clothes. 'were the villagers charging her more for clothes? Well let's just see them try with me here.'

"It's okay Naruko you can keep it."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes I'm sure it's all on me." They walked into a store together. It had all different kinds of clothes on the shelves. At the counter was a boy.

"Hey Yugao and Naruko too let me know if you need any help, the dressing rooms are over near the back. oh and Naruko I'm sorry you didn't pass the exams hope you do next time." Naruko nodded.

"a friend of yours?" Yugao asked.

"Not really just one of the kids that didn't pay much attention to me. He probably just pitying me." 

They started looking through the clothes they then heard a voice. "Ronin, my boy! Where is the sake today is a good day to celebrate!" a man enters the store.

"Uncle your drunk and loud I have customers, be quite or leave."

Wha customers is that? I don't see anyone!" he looks around and then at Naruko. "What is that piece of trash doing here! I want that demon out of my store and out of my home!" Ronin sighed. The his uncle grabbed a hammer that was on the counter. "Get out you killer!"

"Uncle."

"What! I'm trying to rid us of the demon!" He turned around to have Ronin knock his lights out.

"You need to go to sleep you drunken piece of shit." He grabbed his uncle by the collar and dragged him to the door and threw him out. "You seem to have forgotten who mother left what. I have the shop and the house. You have nothing and I won't let you take advantage of me like you did mother!"

He wipes off his hands and walks back in. "sorry about that it won't happen again." They continued to shop.

**In another part of the village.**

Tayuya was tired and hungry she almost wished she went with that man that looked like a snake when he asked her a few weeks earlier but there was something off about him that didn't seem like she could trust him.

Also from her travels she was battered and bleeding. She collapsed on the street exhausted. She grasped her flute the only thing of value to her. She fell unconscious.

When she awoke someone was carrying her on their back. She looks to her hand and see's that her flute is still there.

"Your awake huh." Said the person. "Go back to sleep We'll find you a place where you can rest." She nodded and fell unconscious.

The next time she awoke she was in a bed, her flute still in hand. She also noticed there were bandages on her arms and legs where the cuts and scrapes were. She also saw her cap was on an end stand nearby.

She tried to sit up but she was pushed back down by a hand. "Take it easy you're not strong enough to move about yet." She looks up to see a boy her age with a pineapple shaped haircut. "trust me."

Normally she wouldn't trust anyone but there was something about him that made her feel like she could put her faith in him.

"here I made this for you." He had a bowl of soup.

"I thought you said I wasn't strong enough to move?" she said weakly.

"you aren't" He got a spoonful of it and brought it to her lips. "this way you don't have to move." She took the spoon into her mouth and let him feed her the soup wasn't anything fancy but it tasted wonderful to Tayuya who hasn't eaten into weeks and when she had it was a stale moldy piece of bread.

When he was done he set it aside. "Thanks." She said with a slightly less weak voice.

"No problem." Shikamaru gets up to put the bowl away.

A little after she hears footstep coming to the door, a woman burst in.

"Shikamaru get out of bed do know what time it is!" she then pauses when she see's Tayuya. She slams the door then hears some yelling. The woman opens the door again with a fresh set of bandages.

"What are you doing?" Tayuya asked. "where is he?" She shied away from her even though it hurt to move.

"Shikamaru get in here!" she called and Shikamaru came. "Now I'm just going to change your bandages and wrap them properly okay?" Tayuya looks to Shikamaru.

"It's okay she won't hurt you." Tayuya returned to her original position and let her change the bandages.

She shakes her head. "Shikamaru you forgot to clean the cuts before you wrapped them they could of gotten infected." She takes some liquid from a bottle and put it on a cotton swab. "this might sting a little."

She started to clean it and it stung like she said she grabbed Shikamaru's hand instinctively with her free hand. Shikamaru's mother then cleaned the other wounds she then bandaged them.

She felt with a hand across Tayuya's torso and she winced. "you seem to have a few scrapes under your shirt too, you'll have to take it off for me to clean them. Do you want Shikamaru to leave the room for this part?" she normally would of just kicked her son out, but since she seemed to be attached to him and trust him much more than herself she decided for her to decide.

"No don't leave Shikamaru." She said quietly.

"Okay then off with your shirt." She took off her shirt and Shikamaru mom was able to see the cuts and she started to clean them. Also Shikamaru was able to see her budding breasts Tayuya blushed, he didn't look at them much though instead he took her hand and focused on her face.

Once she was done she got up. "Tomorrow we'll have a doctor look at those wounds and have them properly healed." She walked out but quickly came back in with some fresh clothes. "here I'll help you change into these. Oh and Shikamaru we are having you turn around this one."

She was glad she had him turn around as she found out under Tayuya's shredded pants she had no underwear. She got her a pair and also had her in a white t-shirt and some pants like Yugao's that were cut above the ankles.

"you can turn around now Shikamaru." He did and smiled at Tayuya.

"you look good much better then with those rags." He said. She smiled back at him.

"Thank you" Shikamaru's mom then left the room. "so I never got your name." she said softly.

"It's Shikamaru Nara yours?"

"Tayuya, I don't know my last name… wait." She reached over to she old clothes groaning slightly in pain. He tried to stop her but she shrugged him off. She reached into what was left of her pants pocket and took out a picture. "This is a picture of my mom I think it has some writing on the back I can't read though." She handed him the picture carfully.

It was a picture of a woman with long red hair and one with shoulder length red hair. He looked on the back and there was writing.

_Kushina Uzumaki (right) and Ai Uzamaki (left), _

_ Best friends _

_ The Uzumaki should always stick together_

"The one with the shoulder length red hair I believe is my mother. So what does it say?"

"Kushina Uzumaki the one on the right, and Ai Uzumaki the one on the left. Best friends, the Uzumaki should always stick together" Shikamaru read.

"So that's my mom then Ai? Hmm." She looked up at the ceiling.

"Ai means love. You know." He said.

"Yeah, love." He handed her the picture of her mom back she took it carefully and placed on the end stand next to where she put her flute.

"You should get some sleep." Tayuya nodded and closed her eyes.

**At the entrance of the village**

Tsunade was a bit mad. Shizune out of the blue a few days ago said they had to back to leaf village right away and that if she didn't come she would cut off her sake. When she asked why she simply said it was woman's intuition.

So here she was entering the Leaf village in who knows how long.

"Okay Lady Tsunade you go check in with the Hokage I have something Important to do." She said.

She headed towards her old friends house.

When she got there she knocked on the door and Yoshino Nara opened it. "I'm back." Shizune said cheerfully.

"Shizune! Good to see you!" Yoshino said then hugged her friend. "Actually it's good that you're here if you don't mind helping me."

"Of course what do you need?" She asked.

"follow me I'll show you." She brought her up to Shikamaru's bedroom. Shizune saw A red head in the bed and Shikamaru in a chair by the wall dozing.

"She was brought home by Shikamaru hurt I bandaged her wounds but I planned to take her to a doctor tomorrow but since you're here could you?"

"Of course!" Shizune said. Then Yoshino went over and woke Shikamaru up.

"Shikamaru a medical ninja is here to heal Tayuya." Shikamaru looks at Shizune then nods and walks over and gently wake Tayuya.

"Hey Tayuya someone here to heal you wake up." Her eyes drifts open.

"Oh Shikamaru it's you." She said wiping the sleep from her eyes

"Someone is her to heal you okay?" She nodded. Shizune walks over and starts to heal her. when she finished she unwraps the bandages and all the scrapes and bruises are gone.

"Now you still need bed rest for three days and I can prescribe you some special vitamin pill so make up for the lack of your diet and you will have to take them for a month. Are you new to the village?" Tayuya nodded and Shizune took out a form of some sort. "I'm going to ask you a few questions so we can put you in the registration okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Tayuya tightened her grip on Shikamaru's hand.

"Your name?"

"Tayuya." She said.

"last name?" Tayuya shifts uneasily then looks to her picture on the end stand a remembers what he said.

"Uzumaki."

"Parents?" Tayuya looks up to Shikamaru and he nods his head.

"Ai Uzumaki I don't know who my father is."

"age?"

"twelve."

"any allergies?"

"not that I know."

"Closest kin?" that was one thing she did not know with her mother dead.

"I don't know." She said sadly.

"I think I might." Shikamaru said and Tayuya looked up at him. "Naruko Uzumaki." Tayuya was surprised to say the least she didn't think anyone that was related to her was here. "My guess is cousin." Shizune nodded.

"that is all the questions I'll be back with the vitamins tomorrow and I will also have to do a full physical examination to get you in the system fully. Nut that will wait still you've had your bed rest and can walk about." Shizune got up and walked out with Yoshino.

"I have to be going now bye." She said as she rushed out the door to check in with the Hokage herself and file the form.

**15 minutes later**

It didn't take her long to do either of those things. Then she went to find her friend Kurenai and catch up some.

**In the Jonin lounge**

The regular jonin were celebrating the promotion of a boy of seventeen years promotion to jonin from special jonin.

"Ha, Ha! Congratulations my boy!" Said a drunk Guy as he patted him on the back.

"Yes good job on making Jonin, Ryuu." Said Kurenai.

"You guys didn't have to throw a party its not that big of a deal."

"What are you saying no one becomes a jonin younger than twenty!" said Guy.

"your so drunk you already forgot about Kakashi didn't you."

"who?" he sighed.

"no one of importance."

"Well I'm kinda hurt and after I came down to see you." They turned to see a Kakashi. He sat down. "Even after I saved you in ANBU from all those hot spring girls." Kakashi said and Kurenai stares at them. want an explanation.

"what are you talking about?" She asks.

"oh nothing really but I'll tell you anyways." He reached for the sake.

"oh going for the drinks? I thought you drowned the sorrows of them by being late to everything and reading porn in public." Ryuu said.

Kakashi then was huddled in the corner sulking.

"That was a little harsh." Asuma said.

"but necessary."

"You have been reading porn in public!" Said a very angry voice. they all turned to see a very pissed Shizune.

"Oh Shizune it wasn't like that you see I was just"

"Shut up you pervert!" she hits him making him fly across the room.

"I suppose I should mention part of the hot spring incident involved him spying on the girls some of them being very young and including, Yugao, Anko, Hana, Tsume and Kurenai.

Now both Kurenai and Shizune was across the room beating the shit out of him.

"remind me never to piss you off." Asuma said.

After the two finished beating Kakashi they greeted each other.

"Shizune! It's been a long time!" She hugged her.

"yeah it has." She hugs her back.

"Actually I'm wondering if you want to go for dinner with me?" She asked.

"Of course!" she said and hugged her again.

"Hey Asuma seems like Shizune is doing a better job than you at asking Kurenai out." Ryuu said.

"They are just catching up nothing more." He said.

"Oh yeah?" He points to Shizune kissing Kurenai on the cheek and they walk out.

Asuma turns towards Ryuu but he's gone. "What just happened?"

**With Anko**

Anko was really, for the lack of a better word, horny. She was denied sex the other night and she hadn't had it before then in over a month. She really wanted Yugao but she wouldn't let her.

Anko even went to find the two in the village. When she did she asked her.

"Yugao, listen I need it so as soon as you and Naruko finish up we can send her to train and they do it." Yugao shook her head.

"No. If your that horny just masturbate and if that doesn't do it you know what I gave you permission to do." She then returned to shopping with Naruko.

"fine then." Anko walked off.

What Yugao gave permission for Anko to do was find someone else to fuck her. It may seem out of the ordinary but because of the curse mark she had gave her a enhanced sex drive so when Yugao wasn't available she had to find someone else.

She went to find someone but even though she was given permission to do that she never once did. She felt it was a betrayal to her. sure she did it with other people before like Hana Inuzuka, but that was in a threesome with Yugao.

'I can't do it! It just won't feel right without her there!' she thought as she headed home. When she got there she straight to bedroom to relive herself.

When Yugao and Naruko got home, Naruko went to her room to change into some of the clothes they had bought.

Yugao went to the bedroom. 'Anko probably found herself someone to help her out by now. Even though I told her to it still hurts when she goes and does that. I guess I could of found a way to help her.'

Yugao then opened the door and walked in and shut the door. When she turned around she had a surprised look.

Anko was on the bed, on her hands and knees pumping in and out a vibrating dildo.

"Yugao-Chan!" she said as she orgasmed. She didn't even open her eyes as she took it out revealing it to be a five inch one. She then grabbed another, a seven inch and turned the vibrate on high and thrusted it in herself.

'She's not with someone else? She's here masturbating to my name?' She sees her try to get it further in.

"Yugao-Chan see! I never cheat on you! Fuck my pussy more!" she yelled as she sped up.

Yugao was surprised. 'Anko never went to those other did she? She always went and masturbated.' She then snuck over to the closet which was open and the open toy chest. She took out a double ended dildo that was a grayish color.

'we never used this even though we bought it.' She thought and undressed, quietly she then up the tip in herself then let go of it. It stuck in there and then got color and it hardened to a nine inch dick.

'wow it really does it!' she thought and quietly went over to Anko. She had climaxed again and pulled the toy out of her this is where Yugao lined herself up and wrapped her arms around her making Anko gasp.

"Yugao?" she said. She didn't want her to see her like this. Weak and so submissive she hated it.

"It's okay, I'm going to help you." She started to tease her with the fake cock then plunged in her. she moaned a bit herself as the dick pushed into herself as well.

"Yugao!" Anko yelled. Then she started to pump herself back and forth Anko moving her ass with the rhythm helping it also pump into Yugao. They went at not very long, Yugao though fresh had always been very sensitive and always came first and only needed one time to be satisfied and Anko was already on her way from the momentum.

Then they came and the dildo came into both of them. They fall over onto the bed and the dildo falls out of them. They both are breathing hard. "wow" Anko said.

"Yeah wow." Yugao agreed.

"can we use that one again next time?"

"Sure." Anko then climbs on top of Yugao. "what are you doing?" she asked.

"I told you yesterday I really wanted to draw blood." She takes out a kunai.

"Anko." She says firmly.

"You know you love it." She then shallowly cut her breast with the kunai it would stop bleeding in a few minutes and wouldn't leave scar. Anko then licks the blood running from it. :you taste good."

"Anko!" she says, then moans as she runs her tongue along the cut. Anko did a quick Jutsu and sealed the cut then licked all the blood off her.

"You love it rough and you know it." She shook her head and rolled them over so she was on top. She takes the Kunai from her and throws it away.

"I was prepared if you tried this again!" she said and grabbed another kunai from on the desk.

"what are you up to Yugao-Chan?" She then takes the kunai and shoves it in Anko. "ahhhh!" she screams. The kunai was dulled but still pricked her insides giving her a whole new sensation of pain and pleasure.

"Now you see what it's like to me when you're rough." She says then start to pump the kunai in and out. Anko climaxed quickly and Yugao tore the kunai out. "Now I'll let you think about that while I go and take a shower and check on Naruko.

**A/N okay that was a bit long chapter but its done I plan to have a more Shikamaru/ Tayuya focused chapter next with some Kurenai/Shizune and maybe one other pairing. Also I will have bit more development with Haku and Naruko.**


	3. A lazy ass and a loud mouth

**A/N: okay this is the next chapter and since I already have a poll up I'll ask you to either message me or put it in your review what other pairings you would like to see.**

Yugao got out of the shower and then knocked on Naruko's door. "come in!" she said.

Yugao opened the door to see Naruko in a skirt that ended a little way up her thighs with fishnet stockings and a sweat shirt on that was unzipped a little to reveal a bit of her breast which were big for her age. Underneath was a fishnet shirt, she had on black ninja sandals. She was wearing a bit of eye shadow and purplish red lipstick which Yugao guessed she grabbed from her make-up.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"I'm sure you'll attract a bunch of boys." She said, but Naruko then looked down to her feet and sat on the bed. "what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't want to attract boys I want to attract Haku." she said. "I thought she might like me if I do this." She said. Yugao went over and sat next to her.

"Naruko I have no doubt in my mind that you have already attracted her to you. And I have no doubt she will love the look." Yugao said.

"Thanks Nee-San, you really think she'll like it?" Naruko asked.

"I'd be surprised if she didn't get a nosebleed." Naruko laughed at that.

"So what do I do?"

"Well you could ask her out for starts." Yugao said.

"I think I can do that I just hope she doesn't reject me."

**Meanwhile**

Haku was looking at herself hard in the mirror. She had on tight ninja shorts and a blue battle kimono (it basically the top half of a kimono.) which left a little of what cleavage she had show and blue ninja sandals.

"I wonder if Naruko will like me like this?" She said to herself. She then quickly undresses and puts on another outfit, it was a blue kimono. "Maybe she'll like this more?" She put on different outfits but decided on the blue kimono.

"I'll were this for casual." She then thought about Naruko.

'Naruko is becoming a ninja isn't she? Well I will too! I want to be with her as much as I can so that would mean being a ninja too!' she then took out the first outfit.

"I'll wear this when training and going on missions!" she said.

"Training for what?" she turns to see her mother in the doorway.

"I want to be a ninja just like Naruko! I'll prove that I'm not a little civilian girly girl!" she declared to her mother.

Her mother wasn't so keen on the idea of her daughter going on dangerous missions but she had determination to prove something and on top of that she was doing it for the love of another.

"Well if you're going to become a ninja then I have something to show you something put on your ninja wear and come outside." She said giving her daughter a smile.

She went to go get into some proper clothes myself. She opened her closet and looked threw it then took out the only thing that would fit for training. "I'd never thought I'd be wearing this." On the clothing was a tag that said:

_Hope you make good use of this Asami_

_Yoshino_

Haku was out in the yard in her ninja wear then her mother came out. She was in a skirt that cut a bit up her thighs with fishnet pieces on her thighs and a fishnet shirt. She had black ninja sandals and also had black fingerless glove with pretty much nothing to cover her smooth legs and arms.

She was blushing because her daughter saw her like this. 'I bet that Anko had something to do with Yoshino picking this out! I feel so exposed!' Her daughter stared at her for a bit then said.

"Wow mom you look really hot." This made her mother blush even more.

"You think I'm hot?" she said.

"Yeah you look a lot younger than you are!" she exclaimed, but Haku had no idea the emotional effect this had on her.

"I'm old huh." She looks at her feet solemnly sulking. Haku waves her hands back and forth.

"No you aren't not in the slightest I'm sure if you go into the village like that you'll have guy and girls both chasing after you!" she said, her mother looked up and smiled.

"Good because that's where we are heading right now." She says.

"Wait what?" she says embarrassed, she didn't want people stare at her like this she wanted Naruko to see her like this first.

"We are going into village."

"Why?"

"To get Ninja tools and basic scrolls to teach you how to mold chakra."

"Do we have to?" she whined

"Well you want to be a ninja like Naruko going to be don't you?" she asked.

"Of course!"

"Then follow me."

**Meanwhile with Kurenai and Shizune**

They were having a simple lunch date there wasn't much physical contact they had to build back up what they once had first.

"So anything big happen when I was gone?" Shizune asked.

"Not much but this one woman and her daughter came to the village a couple of years ago and I'm pretty good friends for her." Kurenai answered.

"What does she look like?"

"Long black hair with a strand down her face, fair skin and dark brown eyes." Kurenai thought for a moment then smirked without Shizune seeing. "Oh and one more thing she had a pretty good sized chest too. Perfect size to fit my hands I've had to restrain myself from trying to grab them a few times."

"They were that nice huh." She looks at her own much less endowed chest. Kurenai laughed.

"I'm only kidding, you know I like them smaller than that." Shizune blushed.

"Yeah I know sorry for being jealous."

**Back with Haku**

Haku, indeed get lots of stares but noticed her mother got a bunch more. It made the both of them blush. Her mom went into a ninja tool store and they bought plenty of tools.

There was a teenager at the counter; he asked if they were ninja so they could get the discount. When they said no he gave them the discount anyway, then handed Asami his number and told her that he would give her a hard ride all night long.

To put it simply she kicked him in the nuts and the two went on their way.

"Mom is all this stuff really needed?" she asked, her mother was sealing the tools in a scroll.

"Yes they are all ninja tools and you will need to learn how to use them." Haku nodded.

**In another part of the village**

"You are really picky." Said someone with a voice that showed no emotions.

"Well I'm sorry that I think I need to put a lot of thought into this." Said someone with a lot of sarcasm.

"Well just pick a kimono already we don't have all day"

"It's hard to choose one mom" Her mother just shook her head.

'Where did she get this from?' She thought.

Konan looked up to the sky wondering where her daughter had picked up such traits. Her mind then wondered to the father of her child. 'I still don't know who he is I'll I remember is drinking too much one night and waking up then a few weeks after that I was pregnant.'

She looks to her daughter she looks exactly like a clone of herself when she was younger. There was a single clue of who he was. All her facial features matched her daughter's the only thing different was her personality.

She then remembered the day Nagato found out and sent her away her said it was for her safety and her child but she knew the truth. Nagato hated it wasn't his and cast her out because of it. She then wandered around the nations without purpose until she found one.

When her little girl was born she found purpose to keep her alive and to raise her daughter. They had come to the leaf recently for civilian life… also that if Nagato ever found out she was here it would double as a middle finger to him.

"There I like this one!" Konan was broken of her thoughts by her daughter's shout.

"What is it?" Her daughter came out of the dressing room in a red kimono that showed almost all of her cleavage, and was spilt open on the right side waist down showing her bare leg also the end of it was much shorter than usual going to above her knees also there was an obi tied in the back in a bow that if undone would have her kimono drop to the ground; and finally there were no selves showing her arms completely.

"See pretty good looking I'll have all the hot guys drooling over me before I even get close." She turned to see her mother looking at her with shock on her face.

"No." Konan said and pushed her back into the dressing room getting the kimono off her and replacing it with a normal dark blue one. "There much better."

"But I want the red one." She whined.

"We are getting this one."

"This won't attract anyone's stares though!" she argued.

"That's the point the other one was way too revealing for your age. And I don't want anyone to think my daughter is easy." She pouted. Konan sighed and knelt down to her. "Listen Kohana, my flower. I'm sure plenty of people will still notice you but I would hate if you tried to get more attention and people thought less of you." She kissed her forehead. "Okay?"

"Yeah okay." Kohana said.

They then paid for the kimono and exited the store.

**With Haku**

They were back at the house out back.

"Okay so you read the scroll on how to mold chakra?" Haku nodded to her mother. "Okay then now try to perform the transformation Jutsu like I showed you."

"Okay." She put her hands together in the ram seal and transformed. "Like this?" she transformed into Naruko… big surprise. Her mother looked her over and didn't see any flaws.

"Very good Haku now try the Clone jutsu." She did that flawlessly as well. "You seem to be a natural at this now I think I teach you some more advanced techniques.

She then started to teach Haku about her kekkei Genkai and a few jutsu to use with it.

**Three days later**

Tayuya was getting out of bed for the first time in three days. She stumbled a bit at first then regained her footing. Shikamaru walked in with some breakfast for her and saw her up. He rushed over to steady her.

"Easy there Tayuya." He said as he helped her.

"I'm fine." She stood up and took a few steps and didn't fall she give him a smile. "I told you I could do it." She started to walk about a bit getting used to it again. She then started to push him out of the room.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm going to get dressed."

"You never had a problem with me being in here when you did it before." She stopped and blushed.

"Yeah but that was when I was hurt and couldn't be out of bed." She looked down to her feet.

'she looks so cute with that face' he thought.

"But I'm better so out!" she pushed him the rest of the way out the door and shut it.

She then got dressed in ninja shorts and a t-shirt and put her cap on and fixed her hair.

She opened the door. "Done." She said.

He looks at her. 'Yeah, defiantly cute.' He thought.

"Stop staring." She said.

"Oh, right, sorry." There was silence for a bit.

"Let's just go to this physical thing already." She said.

"Right follow me."

The exam was routine and she checked out fine. They walked out of the hospital.

"So what do you want to do now?" Tayuya asked.

"I'm going to go train." He said.

"Train for what?" she asked.

"When the new class starts I'm going to the academy to become a ninja." He said.

"Hmm… sounds like fun I'll do it too." Shikamaru stopped in his tracks.

"What?" She smirks at him.

"I'm going to become a ninja so lead me to your training spot." She said.

'Damn it I was going to watch clouds now I'm going to actually have to train this is such a drag.' He thought.

"Follow me." He said.

When they got to the training ground he quickly showed her how to throw a kunai. Then he went over and started to practice his chakra control.

After a while she walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm practicing my chakra control."

"What's that?"

"Finish practicing with the kunai first."

"I did." She then threw one at a tree and it hit spot on. "Happy?" he sighed. "Now tell me." He explained Chakra to her.

"Okay so I have to train my body both physically and mentally and then focus my chakra into hand signs that I can then turn into Jutsu."

"yeah you got it."

"Can you show me how to do a Jutsu Shikamaru?" She grabbed his arm. "Please."

"Fine here." He gives her a scroll. "In there is a bunch of Jutsu you can do now please let me have my alone time."

"You know I cannot do that."

"And why not?" She shook her head.

"Because I do not trust you and how you would use your "alone time" Shikamaru."

"Really you think I'm going to that… well it shows what's on your mind." She stops from walking away and turns around with a bright red blush covering her entire face.

"What do you mean!"

"You thought by alone time I meant I was getting myself off you jump to that right away which shows what's on your mind." He said.

"What! No! I wasn't!" she was going into overload.

"So what dirty thoughts were you having about me." He stepped so he was right up close to her.

"I wasn't."

"Was it something like this?" he brought his arms around her and ran his hands down her back. "and this?" he moved into kiss her.

This was too much for her and she fainted.

Shikamaru smiled and sat back down leaning against a tree. "Finally, some peace and quiet." He closed his eyes.

Shortly after he opens them and looks at Tayuya collapsed form on the ground.

"This doesn't make me a horrible person right?"

**Two days later**

Kohana had heard a lot about ninja recently and found herself wanting to be one. She was walking through the streets at night and there wasn't a lot of people around.

'Will mom let me become a ninja I wonder? I'll just have to ask her when I get home.' She thought.

Then she heard someone chuckling and she looked up and saw in front of her she saw two ninja they had Kunai out. she looks behind herself and sees three more. she was trapped.

"What a sweet innocent little girl. I'm going to love to take that from you." Said one of them.

"Now if you do as your told I swear to you you'll come out of this alive."

"And you know what they say." One of them said.

"dead men tell no lies." The voice who said that came out of nowhere.

"Who said that!" one of them said. Then his throat was slit. And what seemed in a flurry of ravens a young man appeared.

With his appearance the other two that were in the back fell as well. All three were dead before they hit the ground.

"I did" The two in front of her threw shruikin at him. He appeared behind them.

"Have a nice dream." They were cut down then he appeared in front of Kohana to block all of the shuirkin with his sword.

He sheaths his sword as all the bodies hit the ground. He turns to Kohana.

"You all riiigghtt" he lengthened the last word as he saw Kohana looking at him with hearts in his eyes. "Why me?"

Konan rushed to where her was she felt something bad happened to her. When she got there she saw five dead bodies on the ground. Oh and saw Kohana chasing around someone with hearts in her eyes.

"Stop running! You came here to save me so it's obviously fate!"

"I'm a bit old for you!"

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to love!"

"I'm just not interested!"

"But we are fated to be together! You can't fight it!"

"Dear Kami why did you give me a fangirl oh why?"

Konan then grabbed her daughter and stopped her from chasing him.

"Kohana stop chasing this poor man." She wraps her arms around her daughter and brought her back towards her chest hugging her. "What happened?" she asked.

"Drunk ninja, There dead now as you can see." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "This is going to need a report, just another pile of paper work."

"Thank you for saving my daughter."

"No problem Konan." Konan now wore a shocked look on her face.

"How do you know?"

"I've read the records before you're an S-rank ninja." Konan grasped a kunai she had hidden. "And you know what I can make that go away you know for a price."

'Great rid of one scumbag and another appears.' She thought.

"What do you want?"

"You should know." She glares at him.

"If you think I'm-"

"You go on a lunch date with me tomorrow and then it will all be wiped!" she falls backwards.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Not at all, I'll pick you up at noon." He then disappeared.

Konan then caught her daughter glaring at her.

"you are going on a date with my guy." She said. Konan sighed at her childish thoughts and patted her on the head.

"whatever you say, my little flower."

"Mom I want to be a ninja too." She sighed again.

"this is gonna be a long week."

**A/N Okay done with that chapter next I'm going to have them in the academy so see you then.**


	4. The Academy

Everyone was at the academy.

Tayuya was looking around at the other students in the class. She noticed a guy in the corner that was brooding about one thing or another. Also there was a girl with blond hair in pigtails, a black haired one next to her and A blue haired girl too.

"Lot of other people here." She said to Shikamaru.

"Calm down and sit." He said.

"Well sorry this is my first day." Her eyes turn to the brooding one again. "Who's that?" She asked.

"Him? That's Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

"What his problem?" she asked.

"who knows?" he said.

Naruko and Haku were also checking out their surroundings. "So who do you think is the toughest?" Naruko asked.

"That would be me." Both of them turn to Sasuke.

"And who would you be?" Haku asked.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

"Well then Sasuke Why don't you prove it?" They then hear several screams of rage and suddenly are surround by girls.

"What are you doing talking to our Sasuke!" One of them shouted.

"You stay away from him." Another shouted.

Tayuya shook her head. "Looks like they are arguing over the brooding bastard." She said then a bunch of people surround her as well.

"Ah shit." Shikamaru sat up.

"What's with all the noise?" he sees the people surrounding them. "this is gonna be a drag."

"So Haku got any ideas?" Naruko asked.

"It's been an honor Naruko." She sweat dropped

"Real comforting Haku." she said.

The girls then went after the four with the attention of beating them.

"Shikamaru a plan would be nice here!" Tayuya yelled.

"Haku please tell me you got a trick up your selves!" She nodded.

"Do you know where a source of water is?" She asked.

"Great, we are going to die." Then the door was opened and every one paused thinking it was the teacher.

Another student walks in he had bandages wrapped around his head covering both his eyes. He then looks directly at them. He just stares at them and then a kunai appears in his hand a he throws it at them.

Everyone scatters and then while the kunai was speeding throw the air it was caught by the girl with blue hair. Everyone but him gasped at this. She looks surprised she caught it. The student smirks and goes and retrieves the kunai from her.

"Thank you for catching that for me." He said.

"I wasn't trying to believe me." He then sat down next to her.

Sasuke glared at him. 'who does he think he is! I'm the strongest around here!' he thought.

Then Iruka walked in. "okay everyone in your seats!"

Everyone rushed to their seats.

Tayuya was disappointed she couldn't set with Naruko and instead was next to a Hyuga girl and Sasuke.

Iruka started to teach the class. When they broke for lunch Sasuke turned to Tayuya.

"So you new here?" he asked.

"Yes I am." She said looking to see where Shikamaru was.

"So don't see many redheads around." He said. "How about you and me go have lunch together?" Tayuya couldn't see Shikamaru anywhere so she gave in.

"Sure, whatever." This is what Tayuya said but what the fangirls heard was.

"Yes me sweet Sasuke and after that we will make sweet lush love on a park bench so the how world can see us!"

Yes, they actually think she said that.

The two of them go and eat on the grass. Sasuke yawned and put his arm around her.

Tayuya shifted uncomfortably not liking where this was going. She continued to eat her rice ball.

"You know you're pretty cute." Tayuya glared at him she hated when people said that.

"No I'm not." She said.

"I guess you're right, your pretty hot." He said. "even hot enough to be mine." He leaned in to kiss her. Tayuya did not like this but his grip on her made it so he couldn't get out of the way. He leans in and then brings his lips close to her's.

"Well this is interesting hmm Haku?" Sasuke paused hearing the voice. "Don't you hate it when guys like him steal girl's first kisses?" they both see Naruko drinking some tea behind them Haku not in sight.

"Yes as a matter of fact it makes me want to kill them." Haku was on the other side of them.

"Night Sasuke." Naruko said.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"You okay?" Naruko asked Tayuya.

"Yeah thanks I owe you one." She said.

"No problem."

"I'm going to go now see you later." She said as she went off to find Shikamaru.

**With Konan**

Konan was out at the hot springs. She was in the bath.

"why isn't there any nice guys around here?" She asked herself.

They had been plenty of guys that asked her on dates all of them wanting only her body. She looked down at her endowed chest. 'this is your fault you know.' She thought.

"There is some just most of them are much younger." She hears a voice from the other side of the divider.

"That's arguably not true with the amount of them that tried to grope me." She said back.

"Not all are that bad. Try the Akimachi's if you don't mind them being overweight or the Nara's if you don't mind laziness." The voice called back.

"If they don't try and touch me physically they'll look at my bodies with their eyes just like you would."

"I doubt I have the ability to look at your body." The voice said.

"Don't try that crap with me!" Konan got up angry. Then she wrapped herself in a towel the kicked down the divider. She was shocked at what she saw.

"Like I said I doubt I have the ability." There was a young man there with bandages wrapped around his eyes, blind.

"I'm, I'm sorry I didn't have any idea." She said.

"most don't by a voice."

When Konan left, she felt terrible.

She wandered the streets until she bumped into someone. They both fell on the ground.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No it's my fault." The other said.

Konan looks up and see's a beautiful woman with black hair. She blushes as she sees what she was wearing.

Asami Ran into a lovely blue haired woman and she saw her blushing then again who wouldn't when she was on her butt and her legs were spread and she could see up her skirt. She stood up and helped her up blushing the whole time.

"I'm sorry again. I'm Asami you are?"

"Konan." She said. Asami blushed.

'she's so beautiful she's blushing at me too! Maybe if I ask her she will go out with me.'

"Um well, Konan would you lie to have dinner with me today?" She asked with hope in her voice.

Konan blushed at this Asami was asking her out another girl. 'well she is very beautiful and nice I'll give it a try.'

"Sure I would love to." She said with a smile.

"I'll see you then."

Konan blushed she was going on a date and she was quite happy about it.

**With Yoshino**

Yoshino was aroused and need release now. She was heading straight to her husbands office. She burst open the door inside was the Hokage's secretary. She didn't care though and grabbed Shikuku and kissed him.

"What the?" He said surprised when she broke apart.

"We are having it now." She demanded.

"Um okay." The secratery tried to back out of the room but was pushed up against the wall by Yoshino she then kissed her and brought her to the desk and ripped off her clothes and just as she thought she was soaking wet.

"You are a dirty whore aren't you trying to move in on my husband now you are going to be fucked by him like you wanted!" she peeled off her own clothes and laid up top of her both of theor asses sticking out side by side.

"Wow"

"Hurry up and put it in already!" She demanded.

He rushed over and they started to have sex.

**(A/N: you really want me to go into this I will but for now I'm leaving it as that.)**

**With Kagura**

Kagura was angry Tsunade was back and she was still mad that she wasn't made her apprentice. She was wondering the streets when she bumped into Tsunade herself.

"Wha are you doing! You should watch where you going!" Tsunade said clearly drunk.

Kagura smirked seeing revenge in her grasp she grabbed Tsunade and rushed her to her apartment.

She threw her down on the couch.

"Wha are you doing?" She asks still drunk. Then Kagura starts to strip off her clothes. She discards them and walks over to Tsunade swinging her hips. She leans in and plants a kiss on her lips.

Kagura then peels off Tsunade's clothes layer by layer. Tsunade was so gone that she wasn't even resisting and was becoming quite submissive.

Once she got her shirt off she stared at her large breasts. She grabbed them and started to play with them, tugging, pulling and stretching them only to let go and have them bounce back I place.

She then sat on Tsunade's face. "please me whore!" She demanded and she immediately started to eat her out. "Good slut!" she praised.

Tsunade was to gone to care about being treated like a bitch. Then Kagura got out a big twelve inch dildo and shoved into her and Tsunade moaned into Kagura's entrance. "You're a little whore aren't you!" She then climaxed all over her.

Kagura got up and Hauled Tsunade up to and brought her into a room in her apartment. "Now my bitch I'm really going to treat you like a whore you are and you will call me master!" They were in a bondage room.

Tsunade go tied up on a machine and was then turned upside down. She grabbed a whip and a electric rod and started to use her and getting revenge for the next hour when she was done she brought her down and into her bed room and went to sleep, both were covered in sweat and each other's juices.

**With Shino**

Shino was walking around. He needed to tell his friend Kiba to back off all the girls and just leaving them alone. He knocked on the door to his house and his sister opened the door. The two talked a little bit until she told him that Kiba was upstairs in his room.

'funny is it just me or was Hana flirting with me?' Shino thought as he went upstairs. He heard kiba in his room so he opened the door what he saw made his jaw nearly drop.

There in front of him was a girl that was his age with shoulder length brown hair, skin Like Hana's and red Inuzuka fang war paint she was putting on; she also smelled like she just had a bath and her wet hair conformed it, oh and through all of this she was naked.

"Kiba?" Shino asks. Kiba turns her head towards him.

"Shino…" She grabs a pillow covering herself. "Get the hell outta my room!" she starts throwing random things at him. "you, sick pervert!"

Downstairs Hana was giggling hearing all the noise. "I'm so evil sometimes."

**5 minutes later**

All three of them where in the living room; Hana and Kiba on one couch and Shino on the other facing them, Hana still giggling some.

"Stop laughing it isn't funny." Kiba told her sister.

"Oh its very funny that your best friend who thought you were a guy this whole time was just shown different." She burst out laughing anew.

"I agree it's funny, but not ha, ha funny but gee that's interesting funny," Shino said. "Now when the hell this happen?"

"Shino, Kiba here has always been a girl. She seeing that most think konochi are weak pretended she was a guy and to add to it flirted with all the girls and befriend the guy she l-mff" Kiba covered Hana's mouth on the last part.

"Anyways Yes I'm a girl, yes I'm sorry I lied." Hana removed Kiba's hand and blurted out.

"And yes she has a crush on you!" Kiba turned completely red and pulled a Hinata and fainted when Shino started to stare.

When she woke up on the couch she saw Hana reading a book on the other couch. She threw a pillow at her. "Hana! What the hell! He's gonna think I'm really weird now!"

"Really the note on the end table says different." She noticed the note and grabbed it and read it.

Kiba we should hang out a bit more and you should come out as a girl and let people see the real you.

dearly Shino

it had a bit more flirting in there but that was the point of it. Kiba blushed and jumped with glee. "Hana can I have some of your clo-"

"Already in your closet." She ran up to pick out something she thought Kiba would like.

**A/N: done! Hope you liked it and please review! If you have any ideas please let me know!**


	5. New friends New teams

**A/N: I had this funny idea of having a Shikamaru harem on the side what do you guys think? If I do it won't be big just having these people in it.**

**Tayuya, Kin, Temari and Ino**

Tsunade started to stir she felt like she had a rough, painful and somehow sexually satisfying night. She feel's her arms trapped by something, more specifically she was trapped by a tight embrace.

She opened her eyes and looked to see who it was. She was surprised to see Kagura there and even more to see red whip marks all over her body, and herself sore down there at main and rear.

She then realized something. 'Do I have a dildo up my ass?' she thought. She felt back there and realized she did and it was a big one. "okay what happened last night? I have whip marks on me, my pussy is sore, I have a huge dildo in my ass, I feel sexual satisfied and on top off all that I wake up next to Kagura of all people!'

Kagura's open. "Well hello Tsunade-Chan."

'and she's calling Tsunade-chan! What the hell happened!'

"Ready to feel good again?" she made a hand sign and the dildo started to vibrate and she moaned.

'so good! No snap out of this! You have to find out what happened!' then her inner self argued with her.

' **you know what happened bitch! You had rough, glorious sex! And you're trying to stop it after you enjoyed it so much!'**

'How do you know I enjoyed so much!'

'**Drunk or not if you didn't like it you would of knocked her through the wall! But you didn't and your still here! In her embrace! So you loved it you bimbo! So stop trying to stop it and start loving it again!'**

Tsunade now was having her nipples sucked upon and back being clawed down.

'Yes! I get it already I love this, I love being dominated!'

'**then stop talking and get fucked you sub!'**

Kagura was now at her entrance and was eating her out like a pro. She then flipped around still licking her so they were in the sixty nine. Tsunade started to eat her out in return then dlido in her ass speeding up she orgasmed. But Kagura was still at it want her release too.

'how does she last so long?' Tsunade thought.

Then ten minutes of this later she finally came after many more of Tsunade's orgasms.

They got off and laid next to each other. "Wow" Tsunade moaned.

"Yeah it was good." Kagura said she then kissed Tsunade and got up and headed to the shower supporting Tsunade and bringing her in with her.

In the shower she did more naughty things to her such as toy with her ass and finger her main entrance while biting her nipples and somehow washing herself and Tsunade at the same time.

When they were done and got out Tsunade crashed on the bed exhausted. Kagura giggled. "First time in awhile huh?" She nodded weakly.

Kagura then started to change into some fresh underwear and clothes. She then set out a camera. "well if you find yourself aroused again just turn this on and film yourself getting yourself off. It be nice to watch later theirs toy's in the three chests under the bed." She then went and kissed Tsunade on the lips. "Goodbye my slutty Tsunade-Chan."

**With Konan and Asami**

They were in her room Konan's bedroom making out, their date went very well. Konan pushed Asami down. Then she stopped herself and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked.

"This was only our first date, I, I want to go slower than this." Konan said.

"Yeah I guess I do too, I just got excited." Konan kissed her.

"It's also my fault I'm sorry we can try again another time." She nodded.

Konan started to walk her new girlfriend home.

**With Yoshino**

Yoshino was in bed with Shikuku's secretary and himself. she smirked at her she still had a egg vibrator up her pussy and it was still going. But she then frowned as she remembered what was still in herself.

Two vibrator dildos nine inches each in her ass and pussy timed to vibrate for two hours every forty minutes. Then the time was up as then started to vibrate extremely fast. She moaned out.

'how is it that, that secretary is so shy normally yet so rough and dom in bed?' she took the toys out of herself. She realized she was now gaping in both her ass and pussy and it wasn't closing anytime soon.

She then cuddled up next to her and fell back asleep.

** 4 months later.**

Naruko along with Haku had become good friends with Tayuya, Kohana, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuki, who is she? Well when Tayuya and Naruko were trying to pull a prank on Sasuke with a jutsu they came up with to get him in girl clothes it kinda made another him just as a girl and you get Sasuki who thankfully wasn't a brooding emo bitch.

"So Sasuki, Who do you like?" She blushed when Naruko asked.

"um…it's…um…I don't want to say."

"Come on tell us!" Kohana urged.

"what about you and Ronin Sit next each other is there something there!" Kohana blushed and mumbled exuses.

Tayuya pulled Sasuki aside. "Okay who do you like we are best friends I won't say."

"Well um, its…. Promise you won't make fun of me?"

"Never."

"It's Hinata Hyuga." She said with a blush.

"Wow that's…"

"Weird and creepy?"

"No I was gonna say hot." Kohana blushed bright red and they sat back down.

"So Naruko, Haku who do you two like?" they both giggled.

"you couldn't tell?" Naruko and Haku embraced each other.

"We are much more than best friends." Haku said.

"We are lovers." Naruko finished and they kissed.

Everyone else was blushing.

"Okay moving on!" Tayuya said as the two lovers broke apart.

"Okay then Kiba who do you like?"

"Shino!" she said without thinking.

"Way to be obvious." Sasuki said and pointed to the group of guys who all heard her.

"And Tayuya what about you?"

"I already know! Shikamaru!" Haku said.

"What! I don't like him!"

"your right you love him." Kohana said.

"No!"

"Well he did save you so he is your prince charming." Sasuki said.

"I hate you guys sometimes."

"Well if you don't like me your dreams seem to tell lies then."

"huh?" she looks behind her to see Shikamaru.

"You always say my name in your dreams and when we were out training and you fainted you said quote. "Mmmm Shikamaru." Among other things." Tayuya was bright red and then fainted.

"Wow that's a first." Sasuki said.

"She always does that around me." He then walked off.

**1 month later**

It was the graduation day and Naruko wasn't ready in the slightest. She was one of the few who decided to go and take the test a year early. The rest of the girls joined in with this and Tayuya forced Shikamaru to do it too.

Among them were all eight of the girls, Shikamaru, Shino and Ronin.

All of them had pasted but she had failed.

Mizuki Came up to her "Hey Naruko." 

**Same as cannon**

Naruko was excited she was a ninja she was going to tell Haku.

One she told her they celebrated with a make out session.

**One day later **

Iruka walked into the class and told everyone the teams.

Team 4: Haku, Shikamaru, Tayuya

Team 7: Naruko, Ronin, Sasuki

Team 11: Kohana, Kiba, Shino

Naruko was sad she wasn't with Haku but as least she had Sasuki with her.

They were told their sensei's and they meant them and found out they would have a second test the next day.

Team 4 sensei: Anko Mitarashi

Team 7 sensei: Kakashi Hatake

Team 11 sensei: Genma Shiranui

**The next day**

Team 7 was fighting Kakashi.

Team 4 were fighting a big ass snake.

Team 11 were making wisecracks about the Inuzuka's then trying to escape them… it's Genma so what did you expect actual work?

"So you are to come at me with killing force starting now!" Naruko charged him while the other two disappeared.

He pitted them against each other so he wasn't worried. That was until he got kicked upwards by Ronin. He flew into the air.

"Now Sasuki, Naruko!" he yelled. Sasuki sent a fireball towards him he just barely dodged it.

Then Naruko who had climbed into the air using shadow clones and grabbed the bells and landed down beside the two as Kakashi landed on his ass.

"how'd you?"

"Leave your enemy's alone to long before you strike and they find your plans." Ronin said.

"huh?"

"we knew you were setting us up the moment you had just two bells." Sasuki said.

"Who would weaken a team to that level of not feeding them then pit them against an elite?" Naruko said.

"Divided we made be weak but together we are strong." Ronin finished.

"Very well you pass!" He said happy someone finally got it.

**With team 11**

"Kiba what do we do?"

"Hell if I know! It was pretty stupid to insult my mom though! Shino got any ideas?"

"Yes, keep running"

**With team 4**

"Haku, now!" while Tayuya Captured the snake in a genjutsu and Shikamaru tied it down with steel thread, Haku went and used her kekki genkai and froze it then Shikamaru used his explosive tags and blew it apart.

"You actual survived that hmmm? Well I guess you pass."

"Yes! I'm a ninja just like Naruko!" Haku cheered while Tayuya and Shikamaru collapsed.

"Yes but We'll need a better team name how about, Team Anko!"

**Correction with Team Anko**

"I like it!" Haku cheered.

"The things I'm going to teach you kid." Anko laughed.

"I have a feeling she's gonna corrupt Haku" Tayuya said.

**With Haku and Naruko**

"wow that was a hard test!" Naruko said and yawned. "We had to fight our sensei, what was yours?"

"we fought a giant snake."

"That's a bit more impressive."

"How so?"

"Well you guys fought a giant snake, we fought a pervert who was reading porn while we were fighting." Haku laughed. "which reminds me." She pulled out Kakashi's Ichi Icha: Make out paradise

"Is that?"

"Yep want to read it?"

"Sure!"

The opened it and read the first paragraph.

"That pervert!" They both yell.

"No girl even the easy ones aren't that openly slutty!"

"Let's burn them all!" They burn the book.

"I'm going to kill him!" They both yell. "And whoever wrote this smut!"

Two perverts felt a chill go up their spines.

**The next day with team 4**

Anko was running them through Chakra exercises since her team needed it with one of them as a genjutsu user and the others as Ninjutsu users.

**With team 11**

Genma was having them working on shuirkin and taijutsu as they were lacking those skills.

**With team 7**

Kakashi was having them do missions instead of training… big surprise there but he seemed to give creepy looks to Sakura all the time.

**With Mysterious Swordsman**

"the writer already forgot about me and my Bamf-ness didn't he?"

**A/N: Bamf = Badass motherF***er yes of all the things I say in these stories I censor that.**

** What other pairing's would you like to see? I'm thinking about a femgaara and Temari one. And a Kakashi and Sakura one, forced at first of course she deserves that doesn't she? I mean come on she distract Naruto from getting back to Hinata on his answer if he loves her back! Then she tells him she loves him! That's pretty bitchy. But hey I hope Hinata kicks her ass when the two fight over Naruto.**


End file.
